


Reparo

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparo

Severus would not miss a single thing about school. Not this station platform, not those endless goddamn Quidditch games, and certainly not the library, where _he_ could be found, alone, sprawled in one of the comfortable chairs deep in the Charms annex.

At first, Severus had been content to gaze at him obliquely: sandy hair, long fingers holding a book or a quill, throat enticingly exposed above a loosened red and gold tie.

Later – “How would you pronounce this?” He had glanced up almost shyly, nudging a yellowed book across the arm of his chair.

One conversation led to more; one afternoon led to much more.

But the annex was discovered, then invaded, by giggling girls who seemed more interested in _his_ biceps than Advanced Charms, and Severus was nudged out, resigned to having lost the best thing about the whole - 

The train whistled. “Oi, Snape, you dropped something.” Remus Lupin was suddenly there, bending over, then pressing a cloth into his hand. “My address. Write me, yeah?” Before Severus could take a breath, Remus had moved down the platform. Severus clenched his hand around the handkerchief. Parchment rustled.

Maybe the year hadn’t been a total loss.


End file.
